the very real life: truth or dare!
by personman2
Summary: hey hey pm2 fans! i've got this new line of stories coming out that i like to call "the very real life" now i mix my actual sexual experiences, and add characters from the H.O.O.! its awesome :D so plz just read and enjoy and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay person man fans! This is a new type of story that I call the very real life where I take sexual experiences of my own life time, and import characters from the book into them… enjoy! and I will update Christmas soon! So be expecting it…**

Day:1, during 5th period phys ed

Me and two of my boys were sitting against the fence in p.e. when this girl came over and changed my life from then on. We (me, leo, and piper) had found a school where we could all be in the same place. But there was this one girl, Marissa. Marissa was super popular, she wore these super skinny jeans that hugged her curves (and ASS!) and dyed red brown hair with black streaks and a few freckles even though she was tan, and her eyes were always changing colors. Anyway she was always acting random around me, like sending signals, but today was different…

"hey!" she said.

"hi… marissa…"

"did you notice my new vans!" and she unexpectedly put her foot on my crotch in front of everyone. A couple guys whistled and her friends just gasped and smiled. I coughed and said, "umm, they are… very nice!" I smiled as my face reddened.

"I like them too…" she turned her foot as if to show me from the side, but I only cared about the pressure she was putting on my cock. My friend to the right was just pretending like it wasn't happening and my friend to the left looked dumbfounded. Then marissa said, " let me sit down," and my friend on the left moved over, but she sat right on my lap! Right on to my boner too… I felt her body freeze for a second, but she just wiggled around and made herself comfortable. Soon she pulled out her phone and started texting, soon enough, my phone vibrated and I checked who it was from:

1 new message

Marissa:

mmm… I feel

that haha :D

do you like it…? S:)

I replied…

To: marissa

Yea girl,

Wiggle it around

A little more…

And she started grinding up and down on my pants, but barely, so that I would be teased, and nobody would notice. She grabbed my arms and pulled them around her waist to her pussy area. And then texted me: _ohh plz rub it!_ And texted her back saying that if she invited me over, I'd please her then, and she agreed. _But… you have to give me some head first k?,_ I added. And she sent back: _I was planning on it…;D but that depends on what happens at my sleepover (;_

Day 1: night time at marissa's house…

I was greeted at the door by one of her friends,

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she said rudely.

"Damn girl! Marissa invited me."

"Ssssuuurrreee… MARISSA! JASON'S AT THE DOOR! DO I NEED TO KICK HIS ASS!"

"No, no, no!" Marissa came rushing down the stairs and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"Wow… umm… come on in…?" and as I was walking past her she whispered that she wanted it too…

"Mmkay so this is my room," Marissa said, "and of course you know who these girls are!" and they all simultaneously said "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" and the first thing I thought was _orgy!_

"okay so, Jason, we are gonna play some dirty truth or dare," she said as seductively as she could, "are you okay with that?"

"Hell. Yes."

"Okay then. Kim, you go first."

"Mmkay, lets see… I dare marissa toooooo…." She looked at me, "tooooo… give Jason a blow job!"

Her face reddened as her friend spoke these words. She said, "umm, okay? Jason follow me out here…"

"No!" Kim said, "we wanna watch…" she said with a sly smile. And with that Marissa just kinda stared open mouthed at her, little did I know I was doing the same…

"uuummmm…" marissa pondered, "okay?"

"ha ha! Yay! Come on Jason! Get over there!" Kim cried. Without hesitation, I got up and walked calmly over to marissa. She just looked up at me sort of nervously and then a flash of confidence filled her eyes, and she mouthed with a sexy smile, _come closer…_ and I did. As soon as I got at least an inch closer, she leaned forward and kissed my cock through my pants and I almost came on contact. Then she licked up the zipper and grabbed it with her lips and pulled down. My cock amusingly burst through the gap of my boxers and tapped marissa in the nose. She went cross- eyed for a second as it happened (which I found extremely hot for some reason) and regained quickly and all of her friends gasped at my size, which I really paid no attention to before because… I don't know why, but it looked huge!

"oh my god! That is fucking huge!" she exclaimed, "how the fuck do you fit that shit in your pants! Fuck its like Godzilla attached to a fucking groin! Wow!" (those words exactly I remember cause this happened October of last year, and yes I did lie about writing these with my girlfriend, I haven't been able to keep a steady one for years! And now you know why :D) she couldn't stop staring, but I wanted a bj. So I calmly said, "suck it." ,with a slightly aggressive tone.

"oooo… okay mr. grace…" she said as if she were a sexy secretary. She hesitated for a second more before taking me in her mouth. It was my first time getting blown, and it felt like heaven! She licked, and sucked, and kissed all over my cock. I could tell she was not professional, but she was still good… all of her friends were either staring or rubbing on their pussy's through their jeans. It was fucking awesome. After a while she looked up and asked in a cute tone, "do you like that baby? Do you want me to go faster?" it took me a little while to respond because I was enjoying it so much, and I was wondering how she could make it any better, so I said, "oh, yeah… please do…"

Boom.

She went at it. She started deepthroating it like it was nothing! Of course she made a few faces, but she never gagged! She didn't go at super speed, but it felt great to me! soon I was on the edge of spurting my load, but I didn't tell marissa, because I thought her friends might like the surprise

"cum for me baby! Cum!" she said through my dick in her mouth (another strange turn- on of mine…) and without warning I burst in her mouth and all over her shirt and in her hair and on the gap of her shirt that exposed some clevage. She looked so cute covered in my cum, and she was a good sport, so she just swallowed and licked up what she could reach. Then to finish me off, she simply kissed the tip of my member and smiled flirty at me while rubbing the cum around on her tits. it was starting out to be the best night of my life, but I had to remember that there was other dares…

**Giggity. **

**This one I will be updating every Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So don't forget to check back! hope you enjoyed!**


	2. part 2

**Where we left off…**

"_cum for me baby! Cum!" she said through my dick in her mouth (another strange turn- on of mine…) and without warning I burst in her mouth and all over her shirt and in her hair and on the gap of her shirt that exposed her cleavage. She looked so cute covered in my cum, and she was a good sport, so she just swallowed and licked up what she could reach. Then to finish me off, she simply kissed the tip of my member and smiled flirty at me while rubbing the cum around on her tits. it was starting out to be the best night of my life, but I had to remember that there was other dares…_

"oooo! That was _sooooo_ hot!" Kim exclaimed. "Mmkay Marissa, now it's your turn…"

"hmmm let's see… *gasp* I dare you to remove five articles of clothing of your choice!" she said in a dreamy tone…

Kim looked it over in her head, then, said okay. She first removed her shirt, then skirt, then her vans, hair bow, and necklace but kept on her bracelets, bra, panties, and socks. She looked absolutely gorgeous. But then it was my turn… but I guess there was another problem I should've been paying attention to…

"oooo looks like somebody woke the neighbor… hahahaha" Kim laughed. I looked around wondering what she was talking about, then I saw all of her friends giggles and stares and I realized that my cock had become erect again, and I hadn't even zipped up my pants from when marissa sucked me off, so it was out in the open…

"oh! My bad! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no its all right, I guess that's what this game is supposed to do to you." She smiled and then dreamily stared at my cock, when marissa snapped her fingers twice and gave her a "what the fuck!" look.

"anyway," she said breaking her own trance, "its your turn…"

"okay, umm… Maria (one of their also _very_ hot friends) truth or dare?"

"hhhmmm, gimme a truth!"

"okay… have you ever masturbated before?" I asked with a slight smile.

She blushed a bit and with an embarrassed smile said "uummm… yes…"

"ooohhh that's hot," I smirked.

"haha…" she laughed nervously. All of her other girlfriends were making surprised faces and were giggling. But then it was maria's turn.

"If Marissa came up to you and said "I want to fuck", what would you do?"

I became red at the question, and all of her friends leaned in. I looked at her and calmly replied, "I'd tap dat" with a wink and a smile, and the girls just laughed.

Maria then picked a girl named megan, a busty little emo chick I had seen at school, but never really talked to.

"Jessica (another friend)," she said, "truth or dare?"

"hmm… truth?"

"okay… hmm… oh! Name your kinkiest fetish!"

''uummm… well I like it when guys play with my feet."

"hahaha what do you mean?"

"well, you know, like they suck on my toes, and make me give then footjobs and when they cum all over my feet and I rub it all arou-! Oh… I got caught in the moment… but you know, nothing weird like food and dirty feet and icky things like that. Just clean, feet fucking."

"oh. Wwwooowww then hahaha… it's okay I guess sometimes feet can be sexy hahaha."

"okay jessica. Your turn."

"mkay. Hmmm… something really hot…" she said, "okay. Kim!"

"oh god haha. Hmm… dare."

"SHOW US DEM TITTIES! Hahaha you know you wants ttooo hahahaha," she laughed.

Kim did NOT hesitate. She whipped of her bra and exposed the biggest rack of the group and started shaking her breasts like a dancer. She and her friends were laughing, I almost came.

"okay," said Jessica, "your turn kim."

"okay, oooo Jason…"

"yea"

"truth or dare?"

"truth."

"okay. Have you been holding back your cum this entire game?" she smirked.

"except when marissa blew me, yes."

"I know," she laughed, "okay, boy, it's your turn."

"okay. Marissa."

"dare!"

"okay. Remove four articles of clothing of your choice." I smiled an excited smile. She looked confused at first, but said, "okay but you better be jacking off to me when im done." She laughed, but said "im serious. I want to see those hands at work when I turn around…" she smirked. All of her friends made some horny "oooo"s and "ddddaaaammmnnn"s and so on. But all I could do was stare and nod. I was a little embarrassed that all of her friends were there, but all they did was get closer to me.

She started with her shirt and threw it back at me as I started whacking off. It was so hot to know that girls were just there enjoying the show and getting wet to the sight of me stroking myself. I went as fast as I could and closely inspected her body as it was getting undressed as she took off her bra then vans, and then her skinny jeans, leaving only her panties and an "I 3 boobies" bracelet.

By then I was ready to spurt my load and right as she turned around I accidentally sprayed Jessica in the face and marissa in the belly button. Marissa started rubbing it on her bare stomach. While I was still dripping, I asked Jessica if she was cool and she said yea and gave me a hug, getting cum on her jeans and jacket.

I fell back heaving heavily and smiled.

Now, it was marissa's turn again…

**I wish I could go back in time… maybe they'll do it again before the end of the year… but anyway, that was chapter two, I **_**certainly **_**enjoyed it and I hope you did to. Sorry for the late late late late late update but I was gone for a week in Arizona a while back and decided to just knock out all of the chapters at once. So. Remember! Now the schedule is one every Wednesday! :D see you all then! Also please please comment I would LOVE to know your thoughts on my work, wether it be, you like my style of writing, marissa sounds hot, or if you think I'm a lucky SOB (; just put it in the reviews and I would love to read your opinion. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where we left off…**

_By then I was ready to spurt my load and right as she turned around I accidentally sprayed Jessica in the face and marissa in the belly button. Marissa started rubbing it on her bare stomach. While I was still dripping, I asked Jessica if she was cool and she said yea and gave me a hug, getting cum on her jeans and jacket._

_I fell back heaving heavily and smiled._

_Now, it was marissa's turn again…_

I felt relaxed. Marissa kissed my forehead and rubbed my chest and asked if I was good. I said hell yes and got up. I felt embarrassed that I just drained in front of these girls, but they seemed to enjoy it. And then marissa dared the world's dariest dare (sorry couldn't explain it better)…

"I dare all of you guys, except for myself, to run around the neighborhood… _completely_ naked!"

All of us stared at each other, then at marissa, then back at each other.

"are you fucking crazy!" I laughed.

"I guess… a little… but that's my dare! So, strip!" the girls didn't seem to have a problem with it, but I was a bit afraid of getting caught. But I just played along, trying to think of how fun it might actually be.

"okay so here's the rundown: Jason, you are going to be video taping the entire run with this camera, so don't fall behind, okay?" she smiled at me, "and all of you are going to be stripping down to your birthday suit, and jogging from here, to the high school, past Mrs. Peterson's house, and back. And _please_, try not to get caught. Begin."

Kimberly slipped off her socks and panties and her bracelets and sat down on the bed, legs spread, mouth in a smile. Jessica took off her jacket, shirt, and bra and revealed a perfect C rack that got my cock throbbing along with a nice firm ass that drove me wild after she took off her jeans. I wanted to fuck her by the end of tonight, and I couldn't wait. Maria had a nice sized rack and a tight ass, but was a little scrawnier than the rest of the girls, but still a stunner. Megan had amazing tits, but a small ass, but _great_ muscle tone though. Then I just kicked off my shorts and boxers and made a big deal of taking off my shirt in front of the girls ( ;D). Then I just took off my nikes and socks and was good to go… sort of.

Marissa handed me the camera and checked out my bod, then winked at me. I have a pretty decent body. My arms are medium but not huge, I have nice pecks, and a four-pack, and my legs were in shape too. I followed the girls outside to the backyard and marissa got ready to open the door for us to start our jog, and I started up the video camera, and then we were on our way…

As soon as we turned the first corner, I told the girls to stay close to the woods, so that we wouldn't get spotted too easily. But as we were running, man, I was harder than steel, so much as my cock bounced fiercely when I ran. Jessica and Kim couldn't keep their eyes off of me and my member, and pretty soon I called for a break and we headed into the woods.

I sat on a tree stump, almost splintering my balls and ass, and turned off the camera, and Jessica came running up to me, her tits bouncing as she did so.

"hey." She said.

"hey what's up?" I responded.

"oh just being cold… and I wanted to say you have an amazing body! Your cock is so huge! Sorry, I just had to let that out…"

"oh, well, thanks! Same to you Jessica. You're an absolute stunner. And as for you being cold," I made a gesture for her to sit on my lap, "sit."

She sat in front of my dick and pushed it up against my stomach. She wasn't facing me, and I embraced her around her hips. I felt her shiver at my touch, but I locked my hands together.

"mmm…" is all she managed.

"you certainly have… _muscle_," she gasped. The other girls were just chatting, not even half noticing how hot it was getting where I was sitting. She grabbed my arms, hugging me back for a while, when she moved one hand. I wondered what she was doing, when I felt her hips slightly thrusting and I could hear her tiny moans. She was masturbating. On me. I surprised her when I grabbed her nipple from behind. I twirled it in between my fingers and made circles around it and squeezed them and I started to play with her boobs. After a few seconds, her moans became more audible, and then I took the other hand and rubbed her inner thigh very softly, increasing and decreasing pressure from time to time. After about another thirty seconds she thrust forward with extreme strength and moaned my name in a louder voice, but still not enough for the girls to hear, and her fluids spilled out on my thigh and on the stump.

"oh my god, hold me tighter!" she whispered.

"later, we've got to get back on the road, our break was already too long as it was," I whispered back in a sad yet calm tone. She whimpered but got off, and I announced that we should start heading out again.

We were extremely cautious about crossing the front of the school. We stayed in the shadow of the fence of the residential area, and swiftly past by the corner and headed onward to our principals house. I watched as Kim's tits bounced from side to side, wishing I could plant my face in between them and just… well, I'm sure you get it. But it was eleven o'clock at night, and I was horny, so don't judge me because I'm switching interests! Trust me, you'd be too!

After a while my cock started to heat up and I realized all that shaking around had been milking my dick like a cow, and I was reaching yet another climax. I said it aloud on the camera, so that Marisa would have something interesting to watch when we got home…

I ran up a little next to Kim and said that we should slow down and take another break, and we started to slow down and as she turned around I signaled for her friends to watch me and I finished myself and came all over Kim's beautiful ass. She froze and put her hands up, halfway as in only bending her elbow and her forearms went up in the air. she slowly turned around with her eyes closed and a frown smile that signified she enjoyed it but was trying her hardest to pretend mad she opened her eyes and asked, "did you just jizz on my ass?"

Her friends were laughing and I just nodded with a smile as she made a surprised face and cupped her hands over her mouth and said, "OH… my god! Really!"

I nodded again.

"You, bitch!" she laughed, "guess my best bet is just to rub it in huh?"

"I'd like to see that," I smiled. She just made a sarcastic smile back and turned around and put her hands on her ass cheeks and started rubbing my hot, creamy jizz on her ass and then turned around and cupped her breasts in her hands and licked up whatever was left.

"How was that?" she said in a seductive tone.

"Ask him…" I pointed to my cock.

She crouched down and pretended to pet my cock like a dog and kissed it and asked,

"hey there, boy! Did you like that? Yea I thought so… ooo good boy!" and she kissed it a final time and I looked over at Jessica who was surprisingly laughing with the rest of the girls.

We were almost back when we came across a problem: a cul-de-sac.

We were stuck. And I know this is exactly how Marissa planned it. So we took a minute to think. We headed back into the forest so that we would be hidden.

"okay, so we are _fucked_!" I said aloud.

"yea… how the hell are we gonna get out of this?" asked maria.

"well, unless you don't wanna risk tearin' up your feet, we could try and make it back through the woods?"

"dammit!" yelled kim, "how did _nobody _know that this route ended in a dead end!"

"Hey, kim, I'm sure none of us did. Trust me, we'll be fine. We'll just go through the woods and stay near the creek, where the sand is." Suggested megan.

Kim sighed.

"that'll take us hours more!"

"why don't we just go back the way we came to marissa's house?" said Jessica, looking confused.

"well, we can't go back," I explained.

"why the hell not?"

"well, for starters, she said to go _around_ the neighborhood. Not half-way and back."

"… okay so you would rather go through these woods, rather than just heading back? you are some kind of crazy…"

"Well, if I didn't know marissa, I'd agree with you. But in knowing her, as soon as we go back, she'll just make us run it again. So I say-"

"CCOOOPPPPSSS!" yelled maria and kim. And there they were. They hadn't noticed us yet, but the bright lights would've spotted us in minutes, even in the dark of the forest.

"fuck it. Time to run!" I told Jessica.

We only ran for about three minutes near the creek, but it persuaded everybody enough that we should just keep at it.

But one thing was for certain: this was gonna be a long, hard, walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where we left off…**

"_CCOOOPPPPSSS!" yelled maria and kim. And there they were. They hadn't noticed us yet, but the bright lights would've spotted us in minutes, even in the dark of the forest._

"_fuck it. Time to run!" I told Jessica._

_We only ran for about three minutes near the creek, but it persuaded everybody enough that we should just keep at it._

_But one thing was for certain: this was gonna be a long, hard, walk._

We were a three fourths of he way to the bridge when Jessica complained that her feet were getting sore, and we pulled over to the creek for a short break. It was 4:10 in the morning, and we had about a little less than two hours before the sun came out, and we were on a schedule.

"God damn my feet are sore…" she told me as I sat down next to her, and she dipped her feet in the creek.

"I think were all a little tired, but we'll be home soon. Its still pretty hot running around the neighbor hood naked though right?" I smirked at her.

"oh hell yea! I especially _love _watching your cock bounce around like a fuckin water balloon…" she touched my dick "hehe. It jiggles." She smiled playfully.

"well," I said, "I cant seem to get enough of those luscious breasts hoppin around," I smiled, "I think that's what's keeping him up." I signaled to my cock.

"aww, aren't you cute?" she said in a serious yet sarcastic tone.

"I try…" I kidded.

"Hey, I know you might not be ready for all this," I said, "but, I think you are really beautiful and everything you do is _painfully_ cute, and I've gotta have you, at least just for tonite…"

".. you mean like… fuck me?" she asked.

I nodded my head and said, "w- would you be up for that?" I asked nervously. She pondered on the subject for a little while. Looking at her feet, then my face, then my cock, and then off to the woods.

"… maybe…"

"uhh, what do you mean maybe?"

"maybe I'll let you fuck me, maybe not."

"well… why not?"

"Because," she sighed, " I really like you. And I wouldn't mind screwing your brains out tonight, but, I don't want to just hit it and quit it with you, I want to hit it and never stop hittin that. So, if we're gonna fuck, I need to know that you are ready to be my boyfriend right now."

"okay, wait, did _you_ just ask _me_ out?"

She smiled, "Yes, Jason, I believe I just did."

"okay… alright… my decision is…" I did a quick inspection of her body fit for a goddess, and her personality that I so much adored.

"my decision is-"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOIN DOWN THERE! ARE YOU ALL- YOU ARE! WE GOT A BUNCH OF NUDE HIPPIES DOWN HERE!" and old man screamed, though we weren't sure who it was, so I quickly said, "my decision is its time to go!"

**Sorry to keep you on edge for so long mwahahahahaha my internets been down but there will be no more delays! You can count on that!**


End file.
